


Калифорния рест ин пис

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, roadstory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>влюбленно-музыкальное путешествие по штатам Америки (и своим воспоминаниям)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Калифорния рест ин пис

Бэкхён подъехал к кафе, где работал Тао, ближе к вечеру, когда ярко-красное солнце уже спускалось к горизонту. Яркий луч на мгновение осветил название заведения, состоящее из неоновых ламп – Бэкхён поморщился от неоригинальности и был не один такой. Тао вышел, на ходу снимая форменный фартук (грязно-серая тряпка с криво пришитым карманом), и, обернувшись на загоревшуюся ярко-синим и зеленым вывеску, сплюнул от досады.  
\- Только идиот мог назвать кафе «Калифорния» в штате Калифорния, - пробубнил он, залезая на переднее сиденье.  
\- И таких идиотов по штату немало, - согласился Бэкхён. – Готов?  
\- Готов, - кивнул Тао и, едва Бэкхён тронулся с места, высунул руку с фартуком в окно. – Калифорния рест ин пис, - он выпустил фартук из рук, и тот, подхваченный легким ветерком, взмыл ввысь и почти сразу опал на землю.  
Бэкхён усмехнулся и, выехав на трассу, прибавил газу – а Тао высунулся в окнои подставил лицо ветру.   
\- Это будет лучшее лето в моей жизни, - сказал он.  
\- Надеюсь на это, - Бэкхён на мгновение отвлекся от дороги, чтобы потрепать Тао по волосам.   
Машина неслась навстречу заходящему красному солнцу и последнему дню августа.

 

Идея проехать на машине по всей Америке принадлежала Тао – ему надоело торчать в маленьком, забытом богом городке и работать в придорожной забегаловке. Его «Калифорния» мало была похожа на Калифорнию из клипа Кэти Перри – с аппетитными красивыми девочками и яркими красками. Его «Калифорния» скорее напоминала артхаусное кино – мрачное, тусклое и такое же затянутое, затягивающее.   
\- Не жизнь, а болото, - говорил он. – Потону и не замечу.  
\- Затянет – и не вылезешь, - соглашался Бэкхён, трепля его волосы.  
И по вечерам в своей маленькой квартирке они смотрели фильмы про путешествия и строили планы – побывать во всех штатах на букву М, найти ламу в Алабаме и нарисовать гигантский член на полях Невады.  
\- Выпить кофе во Флориде.  
\- Сфотографироваться в Джорджии.  
\- Пожениться в Лас-Вегасе.  
\- Ты серьезно? – спросил Бэкхён, приподнявшись на локтях.  
\- Абсолютно, - Тао был серьезен, несмотря на шутки, которыми сыпал весь вечер.  
Бэкхён улыбнулся и записал этот пункт в блокнот – между Иллинойсом и Монтаной.

 

Полгода они зарабатывали и копили на эту поездку: Тао в своей кафешке, а Бэкхён в автомастерской. Там он и присмотрел никому не нужный пикап – он был облезло-голубой, без одного колеса и с помятой дверцей. А в грузовой платформе скопилось столько мусора, что Бэкхён подумал, что его уже давно использовали вместо мусорного контейнера (после пяти найденных использованных презервативов он в этом не сомневался). После работы Бэкхён задерживался на два-три часа, чтобы привести машину в порядок – хозяин мастерской сказал, что пикап никому не нужен, и что Бэкхён может купить его за полторы сотни. Хозяин сказал, что это еще божеская цена, что он ценит Бэкхёна как сотрудника и отдает почти даром. Бэкхён, скрепя сердцем, отдал за машину половину накопленных денег и забрал машину домой после трех месяцев ремонта – помимо внешних повреждений, у пикапа сгорел мотор, проржавели рессоры и протекал бензобак.  
\- Господи, это что за Франкенштейн? – спросил Тао, увидев то, на чем приехал Бэкхён – у него язык не поворачивался назвать _это_ машиной.  
\- Форд Карьера, - ответил Бэкхён, вылезая и вытаскивая бумажный пакет с бургерами, купленными в ближайшем драйв-ин.  
\- Сколько ему лет?!  
\- Думаю, он ровесник наших родителей, - Бэкхён повел плечами. – Другого нам не найти, Тао-я.  
Тао тяжело вздохнул и смирился.  
\- А дверь у кого украл?  
\- У пикапа поновее.  
\- Молодец.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Ты хоть магнитолу современную поставил?  
\- Айфон примет.  
\- Больше и не надо.  
А ночью Тао крепче обнял Бэкхёна и подумал, что да, другого не найти, а эта машина уже стала ему нравится.

Из Калифорнии они отправились в Аризону - там Бэкхён планировал сфотографировать восход солнца, и чтобы фото было похоже на флаг штата.  
\- Фу, банально, - зевнул Тао и поймал подзатыльника. Улыбаясь, он спросил: - Мы поедем к Большому Каньону?  
\- Ну конечно, Тао-я. Как это – поехать в Аризону и не посмотреть на Большой Каньон.  
Они фотографировались на самом краю обрыва, и у Бэкхён всё внутри холодело, когда он бросал даже мимолетный взгляд вниз. Но Тао смеялся, обнимал его поперек груди и прижимал к себе.  
\- Тао, не стой спиной к обрыву.  
\- Боишься, что я тебя отпущу?  
\- Я боюсь, что ты упадешь.  
\- Падение – это тот же полет, только вниз.  
\- Ну что за дурак.  
Бэкхён нервно смеялся и прижимался сам и даже почти перестал бояться, когда Тао вдруг потерял равновесие. Бэкхён дернул его на себя и упал на землю, потянув Тао за собой.  
\- Нам нечего бояться, если мы вместе, - Тао всё смеялся и смеялся, и сухой ветер трепал его волосы так, как это делал Бэкхён.   
А Бэкхён ощущал тепло его тела и постепенно успокаивался и дышал его запахом.  
\- Пойдем в машину, - позвал Тао тихонько и помог подняться.  
Он включил негромко какую-то сладкую песню на родном языке и, положив руку на колено Бэкхёна, слегка сжал, словно говоря – чтобы ни случилось, я рядом.

В Техасе Тао упал с лошади – та встала на дыбы, испугавшись ужа в траве, - и Бэкхён три дня не позволял ему садиться вместе с ним в салон. Он вытащил из рюкзаков тоненькие одеяла и, украв с одной из ферм сена, уложил его на грузовой платформе.   
\- Мне скучно, Бэкхён, - ныл Тао и стучал в стекло между ним и салоном. – Скуууучно.  
\- А нечего было лезть в седло, ковбой.   
\- Мне очень хотелось оседлать лошадь!  
\- В следующий раз, если так припрет, оседлай меня.  
Тао поперхнулся от слов Бэкхёна, а тот, напряженно следя за дорогой, за грубостью скрывал обеспокоенность и волнение.  
Тао об этом догадывался, поэтому, отойдя от первого шока, улыбнулся и сполз на пол платформы.

**13.09.20ХХ 18:57**   
_**Тао-я** _   
_«Иногда ты милый»._   
**13.09.20ХХ 18:59**   
_**Пончик Бэкхёни** _   
_«Пошел к черту»._

В Алабаме Бэкхён первым делом пошел в зоопарк – искать ламу. Тао фотографировал счастливое лицо Бэкхёна и ловил себя на мысли, что тоже счастлив как идиот. А после они плавали в реке Миссисипи, потому что делать это в штате Миссисипи – неоригинально и неинтересно. Они там же постирали свои вещи, чтобы сэкономить немного на прачечной и занялись сексом на берегу. Песок забивался в разные места, рубашки, на которые они легли, сбились Бэкхёну под плечи и Тао смеялся ему в губы.   
\- Больше никогда! – заявил Бэкхён, отряхиваясь. – Неудачный опыт.  
\- Зато незабываемый, - парировал Тао и, притянув Бэкхёна, помог вытряхнуть песок из волос.  
Уже на подъезде к Флориде, когда Тао заснул, прислонив голову к стеклу, Бэкхён посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Сейчас для него было бы незабываемо даже просто поесть мороженого вместе – один вафельный рожок на двоих, липкие капли на руках, губах и носах, умывание в фонтане и поцелуй с привкусом обязательно сливочного мороженого. Эти радостные мелочи вот уже более полугода были им недоступны, потому что Тао возвращался домой в десять вечера, а Бэкхён мог вернуться и в полночь из-за ремонта Фордика. Поэтому Бэкхён запоминал всё, что с ними происходит и надеялся, что будет помнить даже самые незначительные прикосновения пальцев Тао к его коленям.

 

Первый осенний дождь застал их в Нью-Джерси, в тот самый момент, когда в машине звучал бархатный голос Синатры.   
\- Кажется, Фрэнки рад, что приехал домой, - заметил Бэкхён, подпевавший до этого бессмертной песне о дожде. – Фрэнки поёт под дождем.  
\- Может, мы не знаем, но где-то там, на севере штата, дух Синатры размахивает зонтом и поёт.  
Тао тоже принялся размахивать руками, а потом вдруг вспомнил детскую песенку, по которой учил английский язык дома, в Циндао. Его научила молодая симпатичная учительница, которая считала, что песенки – это лучший способ запоминания слов. Левый указательный, правый большой, левый большой, правый указательный – Тао даже попытался воспроизвести «танец паучка».   
\- Крошка паучок по водостоку полз, - начал он петь, но не вспомнил следующей строчки и сразу перешел к последней. – И крошка паучок пополз вверх опять!  
\- Ты умеешь сократить песни сразу до хэппи-энда, - Бэкхён потрепал Тао по волосам и улыбнулся. – Давай и нам ты сразу придумаешь хэппи-энд?  
\- И жили мы счастливо, конец.   
\- Ну спасибо.  
А дождь всё усиливался, настолько, что вскоре дворники перестали справляться с потоками воды. Бэкхён чуть слышно выругался и съехал на обочину, оставив включенным дальний свет. Но печку включать не стал, боясь, что бензин быстро кончится или сядет аккумулятор. Тао только закутался плотнее в толстовку и вытащил из рюкзака, лежавшего под сиденьем, пачку чипсов и бутылку энергетика.   
\- Будешь?  
\- Нет, лучше я посплю.   
Ливень не располагал к романтике, на которую изначально пытался настроить Синатра, поэтому Бэкхён нахмурился, закутался в тонкое одеяло и откинулся на спинку сиденья.   
\- Дождик, дождик, уходи, и в другой день приходи, Тао с Бэком хотят солнца, дождик, дождик, уходи, - услышал Бэкхён спустя некоторое время тихое мурлыканье под ухом.  
\- Дождик, дождик, уходи, и в другой день приходи, Бэк-и хочет в Массачусетс, дождик, дождик, уходи.  
\- Тао-я, чтобы я без тебя делал, - Бэкхён повернулся к парню и обнял его.  
\- Замерз бы в своем одиночестве, - ответил Тао и продолжил напевать.  
 _Дождь, дождь, уходи, и в другой день приходи, вся земля застыла в ожидании тепла._

 

Они пересекли границу штата Нью-Йорк глубокой ночью, а туман лишь ухудшал видимость. Бэкхён включил дальний свет и снизил скорость до пенсионерских сорока километров. Он боялся, что с такой дорогой он уснет или не заметит вылетающий навстречу автомобиль или еще что-нибудь – к ночи в нем просыпался параноик, потому что засыпал Тао, отвлекавший его разговорами. Но буквально через час-полтора Тао проснулся – как почувствовал, что Нью-Йорк где-то рядом. И хотя они решили, что единственный город, в который они заедут, будет Лас-Вегас, ему это не мешало вслух мечтать о том, куда он пойдет в Нью-Йорке. Ведь однажды, совершенно точно, они поедут в Нью-Йорк, покорят его и станут жить припеваючи!   
Только вот оба не верили в его слова, но продолжали говорить, как купят дом в пригороде Нью-Йорка, с идеально ровным газоном, флагом США у крыльца и с уютным задним двориком, на котором обязательно посадят яблоню.  
\- А ведь говорят, что в Нью-Йорке зародился хип-хоп, - сказал Тао, пролистывая плейлист и включая песни про Нью-Йорк – от Фрэнка Синатры до Джей-Зи с Алишей Кис. Бэкхён подпевал тихо-тихо, словно боясь повысить голос, спугнуть ту атмосферу воздушных замков, что они настроили. Кажется, что и за окном стояли эти самые замки в виде большой собаки, качелей на ветви старого дерева и двух машин в собственном гараже.  
\- Ты меня не слушаешь, - Тао толкнул его в плечо. – А если я запишу альбом, и мы разбогатеем?  
\- И как будет называть твой альбом? Тао инда хаус?  
\- Нет. Он будет называться Мистер Би.  
\- От слова Биг? Или Бэнг?  
\- А заглавным треком будет «Мистер Би он май Ди», - Тао стойко проигнорировал выпады Бэкхёна. – И обязательно там будет сравнение с Большим Братом и Бриджит Бардо.  
Бэкхён не сразу понял, что Тао имел в виду и даже на мгновение повернулся к нему, отвлекшись от дороги.   
\- Погоди, а Ди – это от слова…?  
\- Да, от того самого Ди.  
\- Заебись.  
\- Согласен, трек будет заебись.  
\- Пошел ты.  
Тао смеялся, пытался придумать строчки в продолжение, хватал Бэкхёна за колени и всячески развлекал, пока они не увидели огни мотеля.   
Бэкхён, потирая затекшие плечи и разминая ноги от долгого сидения в машине, ждал Тао, который зашел в мотель с романтичным названием «У дороги». Он был согласен спать даже на полу, лишь бы лечь и укрыться от пронизывающего ветра – с каждым днем ночи становились все холоднее.  
\- Зима близко, - говорил Тао и смеялся. Бэкхёну было не до смеха.  
Но вот Тао вышел из мотеля и жестом подозвал Бэкхёна ближе – значит, одна комната была свободна, это радовало.  
\- Но своей столовой у них нет, - сказал Тао. А это огорчало, но Бэкхён был согласен спать даже без завтрака на утро, лишь бы спать в горизонтальном положении.  
Наверное, это всё отразилось на его лице, потому что Тао вдруг подхватил его под коленками и под руками и занес в мотель. Бэкхён краснел и прятал лицо в его плече и шептал, что Тао редкостный идиот, но в комнате, едва щелкнул замок, засмеялся и мимолетно поцеловал в губы.  
\- Это была репетиция нашего медового месяца, - сказал Тао.  
Бэкхён посчитал, что репетиция удалась.

 

На дороге между Огайо и Пенсильванией им попался кусок ужасной дороги – асфальт местами провалился, а местами вздыбился. Тао усмехнулся, когда Бэкхён весь подобрался и придвинулся ближе к рулю, но когда его пару раз подбросило на выбоинах, перестал смеяться.  
\- Наш Франкенштейн переживет эту дорогу? – спросил Тао, издевательски включая песню «Дорога в Ад».  
\- Спасибо, Тао-я, - Бэкхён даже не посмотрел в его сторону и резко вывернул руль, объезжая очередную яму. – Переживет, куда денется. Наш старик покруче других пикапов будет.  
\- Чем старше, тем лучше?  
\- Он проверен временем.  
\- А мужчин ты тоже предпочитаешь постарше?  
\- Покрасивее, Тао-я.  
Тао отвернулся к окну, чтобы Бэкхён не видел его довольной улыбки, будто тот не знал, как улыбается Тао, если ему польстить.   
Адская дорога растянулась почти на двести километров, и все двести километров Тао молчал, чтобы не отвлекать Бэкхёна от выматывающей борьбы с дырами, ямами, трещинами и бугорками. И только когда они увидели ровное полотно асфальта до самого горизонта, Бэкхён выдохнул и разразился матерным потоком слов, поминая и рабочих, и их детей, и их родителей и всех предков, вплоть до обезьян.   
\- Выпустил пар? – спросил Тао, когда Бэкхён устало откинулся на спинку сиденья. Бэкхён в ответ только кивнул и свернул с дороги, чтобы передохнуть. Солнце заходило за горизонт, но его уже почти не было видно за осенними облаками. Бэкхён поежился от порыва прохладного ветра и вытащил из рюкзака бутылку воды.   
\- Это было тяжко, - сказал он и, чувствуя приближение ночи, плотнее запахнул куртку. Куртка была на пару размеров больше и куплена в секонд-хэнде, где они с Тао теперь покупали одежду, экономя на всем. Тао умудрялся в куче вещей найти то, что ему подходило и подчеркивало достоинства (включая леопардовые джинсы и кроссовки с тигровым окрасом, которые ненавидел Бэкхён), а Бэкхён брал то, что казалось ему удобным – даже если было на пару-тройку размеров больше.   
И вот этой самой курткой из секонд-хэнда он укрывался, лежа в грузовой платформе. Тао обнимал его за плечи одной рукой и показывал на звезды – на природе их было лучше видно, чем в городе. Бэкхён безуспешно пытался найти созвездие Большой Медведицы или хотя бы созвездие Ориона, а Тао рассказывал ему сюжет фильма Интерсталлар – сам он не смотрел, но девочка-официантка из кафешки с неоригинальным названием смотрела и пересматривала и с удовольствием пересказывала всем, кто не видел и не слышал.  
\- Я бы не хотел за раз потерять двадцать с лишним лет, - сказал Бэкхён. – Потому что ты меня забудешь.  
\- Тебя забудешь, как же, - улыбнулся Тао – Ты же незабываемый и незаменимый.  
Бэкхён поцеловал его в благодарность и вроде как закрыл тему, но когда Тао стал засыпать, принялся напевать Лану дель Рей.  
\- Будешь ли ты меня любить, если я больше не буду юной и красивой.   
_Если я больше не буду красивой._

 

На выезде из Миссури Тао прочитал в новостях, что в Канзасе ожидается торнадо и что лучше повременить с визитом в данный штат. Бэкхён, чтобы не прогадать, решил остаться на границе двух штатов на пару дней, пока всё не уладится.  
Они сидели в мотеле, самом дешевом из тех, что смогли найти, с минимальными удобствами – душ в виде большого таза с дырками в дне, туалет типа дыра в полу и жесткий матрац на сене. Бэкхён был готов терпеть любые лишения ради безопасности Тао и себя. Но в воздухе витало напряжение от надвигающейся угрозы, и он никак не мог усидеть спокойно – нервно ходил по комнате, барабанил пальцами по подоконнику и даже порывался сходить в ближайший ларек за сигаретами. А Тао гадал, увидят ли они отсюда торнадо, хотя бы кусочек, и ловил Бэкхёна у двери, не давая спуститься вниз.   
В какой-то момент Бэкхён успокоился, сел в углу номера и вдруг подумал, что они с Тао никогда не обсуждали свой переезд в Америку. Уже три года прошло с тех пор, как они уехали из Сеула – нет, не уехали, сбежали. Они сбежали в маленький городок у большой трассы в красочной Калифорнии в надежде найти тут яркую жизнь и свободу. Но столкнулись с враждебным отношением к мигрантам и расовыми предрассудками. Тао в первый год пролил немало слез из-за сложностей и тягот жизни в чужой стране, порывался вернуться домой и просить прощения не то, что на коленях – он готов был лежать в ногах родителей. Но это было преходящим чувством – в те мгновения, когда было очень трудно, например, наскрести денег на аренду их комнатушки, или когда они голодали четвертый день подряд. Но рядом всегда был Бэкхён, который не опускал рук, затягивал пояс потуже и упорно шел вперед.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Тао-я, - говорил он. – Мы справимся. Мы им всем покажем.  
И Тао ему верил – не мог не верить, когда Бэкхён даже в самые скверные времена оставался верен себе и своему выбору.   
А теперь этим занимался Тао – вдохновлял, поддерживал, направлял. Верил в «всё хорошо», убеждал в этом Бэкхёна и улыбался чаще, чем когда-либо.  
\- Однажды они простят нас, Бэкхён, - говорил он. – Наверное, они уже. Однажды мы помиримся с ними.  
И Бэкхён верил, верил, как никому больше – и находил в себе силы идти дальше.  
Только легкое поглаживание по плечу помогло ему вынырнуть из мыслей – Тао стоял над ним с пластиковым стаканчиком, в котором дымился кофе из автомата. Тао улыбался и словно знал, о чем думал Бэкхён, и пытался его растормошить, лишь бы тот не впадал в уныние.  
\- Выпей, - сказал он. – Наверное, ты замерз.  
Бэкхён только кивнул и благодарно принял стаканчик; Тао сел рядом и укрыл его колени своей курткой – от этого, кажется, было больше пользы, чем от кофе.

 

В Монтане они решили, что не поедут в Лас-Вегас, потому что он слишком яркий, слишком громкий, слишком дорогой для них. Тао сначала просил Бэкхёна проехать сквозь город, но потом решил, что не стоит.  
\- Нужно хоть одну мечту оставить напоследок, - сказал он. – Нам еще нужно о чем-то мечтать следующий год.  
Бэкхён с ним согласился – по большей части потому, что его волновала идея Тао о женитьбе. Бэкхён не считал себя готовым к такому серьезному шагу. Ему нравилось обсуждать с Тао предполагаемое будущее, подсмотренное в сериалах, идущих в прайм-тайм, - двухэтажный домик, изумрудно-зеленый газон, большая собака, поездки в супермаркет по выходным. Ему казалось, что такими рассуждениями они приближаются на шаг к своим целям и мечтам жить обеспеченной жизнью, в которой не придется думать, на чем сэкономить, чтобы оплатить ренту квартирки. Но всерьез он никогда не верил в эти радужные перспективы – как и не думал, что у них получится вырваться из своего маленького городка, разве что в другой такой же городок.   
Бэкхён никогда не спрашивал у Тао – какими ты нас видишь через три года, через пять лет? Бэкхён даже себя не спрашивал об этом – он не был уверен, что он знает ответ. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы и в будущем они были вместе, но решать не ему одному.   
Их отношения начались с того, что Тао взял его за руку – а Бэкхён не отстранился. Они никогда не обсуждали свои чувства, никогда не говорили – люблю навеки, люблю до гроба. Бэкхён даже боялся сказать «люблю»; он боялся, что если он облечет свои чувства в слова, то чувства исчезнут, станут обыденными и скучными. Бэкхён говорил: «ты мне нужен». Бэкхён говорил: «я скучаю». Бэкхён говорил: «с тобой мне хорошо». Ему было достаточно – он надеялся, что Тао тоже.  
Бэкхёну казалось – жестов достаточно, их хватает, чтобы выразить его отношение к Тао, действия громче слов. И когда Тао просто сидел рядом, согревая его своим теплом, Бэкхёну этого было достаточно – это было лучше, чем если бы Тао сказал «я рядом».   
Но Тао хотелось большего; Тао хотелось, чтобы у них было общее будущее, к которому они будут стремиться. Пусть без своего дома, без комфортабельной машины, без флага у крыльца, в конце концов, – главное, они должны быть вместе. Иногда, по ночам, когда Бэкхён еще не спал, Тао заглядывал ему в глаза, надеясь заглянуть в душу, - искал ответы на свои вопросы. Но Бэкхён просто притягивал его к себе, отводил взгляд и улыбался.   
Тао не знал, относится ли эта улыбка к его надеждам или к собственным мыслям Бэкхёна.  
Тао надеялся на первое.

 

В Орегоне они сели в тюрьму на пару дней – до выяснения всех деталей, как сказал им шериф. Накануне вечером Бэкхён решил отдохнуть от долгой езды и предложил Тао заехать в какой-нибудь бар выпить немного, а потом переночевать в соседнем мотеле. Бэкхён взял немного: пара кружек пива и большой, сочный бургер с толстой котлетой – Тао даже удивился, как это он поместился в Бэкхёна. Тао больше пил воду и следил, чтобы Бэкхён не брал еще пива, - ему казалось, что тот чем-то озадачен. Взгляд Бэкхёна блуждал по темному залу бара, он не смотрел на Тао, но крепко держал его за руку, переплетя пальцы, чего не делал уже давно. Тао старался ценить этот момент и не двигался, чтобы Бэкхён, придя в себя, не убрал руку.   
Но когда они собирались уходить, их окликнул какой-то парень в куртке Орегонского университета:  
\- Эй, педики!  
Тао почувствовал, как напрягся Бэкхён и постарался его быстрее вывести из бара, но парень подошел ближе. Бэкхёну пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, - в противнике было не менее двух метров, кажется, он был спортсменом. Тао всё тянул Бэкхёна за руку из бара, но тот упорно стоял и выслушивал всё, что говорил ему студент: и про грязных геев, и про мерзость, и про заднеприводность и прочее. Бэкхён сам не знал, зачем он слушал, но он чувствовал, что ему нужно выплеснуть весь свой негатив на кого-нибудь. И он со всей силы врезал студенту по челюсти. Подскочили друзья студента, и Тао встал рядом с Бэкхёном; пятеро на двоих – не самое удачное положение дел, но Бэкхён дрался за троих, отчаянно размахивая кулаками.  
Хозяин бара вызвал полицейских, и те задержали всех, кто участвовал в драке. Бэкхёна с Тао посадили в одну машину, а позже – и в одну камеру. Там Бэкхён вдруг усмехнулся и утер рукавом кровь, шедшую из носа.   
\- Что ты смеешься? Что тут хорошего? – возмутился Тао. – Зачем ты вообще ввязался в драку?  
\- Уж лучше им сломать нос, чем тебе, - ответил Бэкхён. – Потому что еще день – и я бы подрался с тобой.  
Тао покачал головой – его предчувствие о состоянии Бэкхёна было правильным, и он даже не стал упрекать дальше, только подсел ближе и обнял. Бэкхён сначала пытался вырываться и шипел «мало тебе было того студента, хочешь, чтобы еще пришли поглумиться?!» - но Тао только крепче прижимал его к себе и гладил по волосам, как маленького.   
\- Что с тобой, Бэкхён? О чем ты думаешь?  
Бэкхён в его руках затих и спрятал лицо в его шее.   
\- О нас. Я думаю о нас. Постоянно. Каждую секунду.   
\- И к чему ты пришел?  
\- Что боюсь. Боюсь, что нас в конце не будет. Что мы будем каждый сам по себе. Отдельно. А я не хочу отдельно от тебя.   
\- Так почему мы должны быть отдельно?  
\- А если мы не сможем долго быть вместе? – Бэкхён сильнее вжался в Тао, не желая смотреть ему в глаза. Тао в растерянности гладил его по спине, не зная, как реагировать на такого Бэкхёна – открывающего своё сердце вот так просто.   
«Если я больше не буду подходящим для тебя?»  
\- Бэкхён. Бэкхён, посмотри на меня, - Тао отстранился, чтобы видеть глаза парня. Но Бэкхён отворачивался, прятал лицо, и у Тао возникло подозрение, что Бэкхён плачет. Это всё алкоголь, уверен Тао, из-за него Бэкхён так расклеился, накрутил себя и довел до такого состояния.   
\- Бэкхён, посмотри на меня, - повторял Тао, звал по имени и целовал – целовал в макушку, виски, лоб, глаза. – Бэкхён, Бэкхён, Бэкхён…  
Вскоре Бэкхён успокоился и, утерев лицо, сел напротив Тао и посмотрел ему в глаза.   
\- Я боюсь, что ты уйдешь от меня искать другой, лучшей жизни. Что тебе надоест жить вот так – в тесноте, в вечной экономии, без денег, работая по двенадцать часов в день за гроши. Ты помнишь нашу жизнь в Корее? Помнишь, как там было хорошо? Помнишь, как ты сиял в своих брендовых одеждах?   
\- Дурак, - прервал его Тао. – Непроходимый идиот. Мне хорошо здесь, с тобой. Без дорогих шмоток, без денег, в тесной квартире. С тобой. С тобой, придурок. Главное – ты, черт тебя дери. И я буду рядом, потому что «мы» - вот что имеет значение.   
Бэкхён долго смотрел на Тао и не знал, что ответить, пока тот не притянул его к себе и не поцеловал – отчаянно нежно и ласково. Он продолжал шептать «дурак» и целовать, а Бэкхён цеплялся за его воротник и притворялся, что не чувствует влаги на щеках, но уже было не важно, чьи это слезы – его или Тао – потому что, черт возьми, были вещи поважнее.   
Они уснули на полу, прижимаясь друг к другу и укрываясь курткой Бэкхёна.   
\- Как же я тебя люблю, - прошептал Бэкхён, думая, что Тао не слышит. А Тао не спал и тихо радовался, что теперь Бэкхён не боится произносить вслух слова, нужные для Тао.   
Через день их отпустили, сказав, что студенты сами виноваты и посоветовали в следующий раз не лезть в драку первыми. Тао удивился такому доброму полицейскому, но решил не задумываться и быстро свалить, пока он не передумал. Бэкхён улыбнулся и потянул его за руку в сторону бара, чтобы забрать машину. 

 

Когда они пересекли границу штата Калифорния, стояла уже довольно холодная погода – лил дождь, и Бэкхён кутался в две кофты, а Тао прижимал колени к груди, пытаясь сохранить тепло. В отличие от других штатов, в этом они не стали включать песни, включающие в название «Калифорния». Эта Калифорния им надоела до смерти в их маленьком городке с красочными открытками, продающимися на автозаправках.   
\- Скоро мы будем дома, - сказал Бэкхён и потрепал Тао по волосам. –Тао-я, скоро мы снова будем обычными эмигрантами в обычном городке.   
\- Необычными, - возразил Тао. – Мы исполнили одну свою мечту. Что мешает исполнить и другие?  
Они остановились в мотеле с названием «Калифорния» - ( _меня уже тошнит_ , сказал Бэкхён) – и фоновой песней «Отель «Калифорния», и рядом стояла табличка с надписью _468 км до Лос-Анджелеса_.   
Тао потянул Бэкхёна за руку и в комнате поцеловал его. И потом целовал у стены, и на кровати, и на полу, упиваясь, возможно, последними моментами, когда они предоставлены только себе. Потом только работа, усталость, «не сегодня, Тао», «давай завтра, Бэкхён» и тысячи и тысячи прикосновений, не сорвавшихся с кончиков пальцев. Поэтому оба пытались запомнить каждое мгновение, каждое соприкосновение кожи с кожей, в надежде, что после они смогут вызвать в памяти эти воспоминания.  
\- Удивительно, мы здесь уже три года, и ни разу не попытали счастья в Лос-Анджелесе, - задумчиво произнес Бэкхён наутро, глядя на табличку.  
\- Что мешает нам сделать это сейчас? – спросил Тао.  
\- Ох, Тао-я, - Бэкхён покачал головой и улыбнулся, увидев просящий взгляд Тао. – Ничего. Нам ничего не мешает.  
После нескольких дней проливных дождей солнце совсем не грело, но слепило глаза, и Тао нравилось прикрывать глаза от этого света. Он открыл окно, чтобы слышать шум ветра, и высунул одну руку.  
\- «Калифорния», рест ин пис! – прокричал он и засмеялся. Бэкхён смеялся вместе с ним. Однажды они уже рискнули всем и оказались счастливее, чем предполагали.  
До Лос-Анджелеса оставалось 460 километров.


End file.
